


Even A Broken Clock Is Right Twice A Day (All Of The Ways The Avengers Have Wronged Tony) Part VI

by Thementalistlover2013



Series: How To Whump Tony Stark (AKA: Anything & Everything Tony) [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arc Reactor Failure, Bruce Has No Comment, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Loves Tony, Clint is confused, Crack and Angst, First Meetings, Hurt Tony, M/M, Multi, Natasha Wins Bets, Plot Twists, Poor Tony, Protective Steve Rogers, So He Steals Him From Steve, Steve Is The Team Dad, Team as Family, Team bashing on Tony, Thor Loves Relationship Names, Threesome, Tony Is The Team Mom, Tony Whump, Tony-centric, bullet wounds, fixing it, middle Tony, she loses, stuckony - Freeform, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of 6 of Even A Broken Clock Is Right Twice A Day (All Of The Ways The Avengers Have Wronged Tony).</p>
<p>"He's here."</p>
<p>Bucky could hear Steve sputter on the other end, "Here, here?!"</p>
<p>"That's exactly what I said."</p>
<p>"Bucky, where?"</p>
<p>"Here, with me. On twenty first street. I need a medevac."</p>
<p>"He's hurt?!"</p>
<p>Natasha cut in on the coms, grunting a bit, "Captain, that's what a medevac is for. Calm down, I'll go check on them."</p>
<p>"Widow, hurry." Steve pleaded, fear in his eyes as he fought off another colony of beavers.</p>
<p>Who would've guessed that the first time Steve's boyfriend met his best friend one of them would be dying?</p>
<p>AKA: The +1 portion of this 5+1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even A Broken Clock Is Right Twice A Day (All Of The Ways The Avengers Have Wronged Tony) Part VI

**Author's Note:**

> The LAST installment! Ahhh!
> 
> Hey guys! This is my second series, so before you read it, know that I hope you'll enjoy! There was a plot bunny nipping at my toe, and this is what came out of it: Five fics based around the team being wrong about their assumptions about Tony, and one where they were completely right. This is the HAPPY (+1) portion of the story. Also, warnings will be posted before every installation because some of the topics mentioned are sensitive. If it triggers you, or you simply don't like it, then please, DON'T read. 
> 
> Anyways, the stories are completely unrelated, and usually just involve Tony and another teammate. Don't forget to comment/review, kudo, and subscribe to the series! Even after this unbelievably awesome journey is over, I'm going to continue to post Tony whump in this series, so if you don't want to miss out on anything, go ahead and sub! 
> 
> I want to say thank you to everyone who read along and supported! It was great having you!

 

~*~

The first time Bucky met Tony Stark, he was suit less and dying on the sidewalk.

(Bucky had found it morbidly poetic, a man who was usually suited in red was now surrounded by it, drowning in it.)

"Hey," He crouched down near the man, noting that he was more handsome in person; Steve _was_ right about that. "you're Steve's fella. Howard's son, right?"

Tony had only moaned in response, eyes clenched tight in pain. Bucky paused, unsure of what to do. He pressed on the thing in his ear that Steve had called a _communication device_ and heard some static on the other end.

This was also the first time Bucky had spoken to static, or, had remembered it, at least.

"Captain? You there? I've got an issue on the field."

(Bucky had to resist the urge to call him _punk_ or _Stevie_ , but the man had said they used nicknames on the field to keep their personal lives private from prying eyes. Bucky was sure that the entire team used it in a different way, a way that they refused to talk about, just as he had.

They all separated themselves from their actions. It kept them humble and guilt free.)

Steve's voice was grainy when it came back, but it was responded immediately, "What's going on Soldier?"

"You know that one fella that's been away at that convention with that lady named after a fruit? Howard's son?"

"Yeah, Pepper, and Ton- _Iron Man_? What does he have to do with anything?"

Bucky listened as Steve's shield whacked into the creatures they were up against, they looked like tiny beavers with fingers for mouths. The only intimidating thing about them was the way their phalanges could wrap around and extend onto things, sending electric jolts of energy into their victim.

(Bucky would have to say sorry to Steve for making fun of his gloves, because they were the only thing keeping him from turning into BBQ with his shield as the conductor.)

"He's here."

Bucky could hear Steve sputter on the other end, "Here _, here?!"_

"That's exactly what I said."

"Bucky, where?"

" _Here_ , with me. On twenty first street. I need a medevac."

"He's _hurt?!"_

Natasha cut in on the coms, grunting a bit, "Captain, that's what a medevac is for. Calm down, I'll go check on them."

"Widow, _hurry_." Steve pleaded, fear in his eyes as he fought off another colony of beavers.

Who would've guessed that the first time Steve's boyfriend met his best friend one of them would be dying?

#

The second time Bucky met Tony he was far more conscious and _definitely_ sneaking out.

Bucky had been in the communal kitchen, sipping on some tea that Bruce had taught him to make. He was tired, but couldn't sleep, a familiar dilemma that nightmares tended to birth.

Usually he'd be with Steve or Natasha, but Steve hadn't left his boyfriend's side after he'd been released from SHIELD's medical department a few hours earlier - even if, a few hours after settling into their bed, Tony had no qualms about separating from Steve; Bucky could understand, Stevie had always been an overprotective man; with what happened, it was understandable.

(Tony had come back from his convention early to fight and had ended up on the ground with a bullet hole in him - friendly fire from a probie SHIELD agent, you can _guess_ how pissed Steve was. Tony wouldn't fight with the suit - he figured it would simply create a full body conductor for the arc reactor, because of the whole electricity thing, which left him susceptible to the inexperienced field agent who had shot him. The electric beaver creatures took advantage of human stupidity and shocked the living hell out of the Iron-less Iron Man.

The glowing thing in his chest - which Steve had told Bucky to be very gentle around and to _always_ keep illuminated - was out.

Bucky hadn't had the nerve to let Steve know that over the coms, so Steve was kind of _(really)_ pissed at him later. Lucky for Bucky, Steve was angrier at Tony for risking himself, and fortunately for Tony, Steve was _furious_ with the SHIELD agent who had shot his boyfriend.

_Everyone_ was hateful towards the evil beavers from hell; it had been a really bad day.)

Nat was somewhere with Phil, gathering the few baby agents still employed. Bucky was sure they were torturing them with lectures, even more training, and maybe _actual torture_.

Bucky was alone, and he was okay with it. He enjoyed the quiet, enjoyed being home.

And apparently, so did Tony.

(Seriously, medical had to knock him flat on his ass with painkillers just to get him to settle down and sleep. Even then he was muttering about _better care_ at the tower.)

Bucky could hear feet padding softly on the floor above. Moments later the elevator was being beckoned upwards. He smelt Tony before he saw him, simply because he still reeked of a sterile hospital.

Tony was humming something as he walked in, oblivious to Bucky, who was shielded by the shadows, lurking where he felt most comfortable. Steve's boyfriend was still very pale and sickly, and Bucky had the urge to go let Stevie know; surely the captain didn't _allow_ Tony to get out of bed.

Steve was protective of the man, and Bucky found that anything Steve guarded, he would guard too. Of course, Bucky felt a special connection to Tony, who he'd only spoke to once (it was a one sided conversation, and one of the participants were bleeding internally), simply because the super soldier had saved him.

Tony didn't need to know that, but he did need to know that Bucky had caught him sneaking out of bed rest.

"Why're you down here this late at night?" Bucky finally asked, voice gravelly from disuse. Tony _jumped_ , a full vertical leap that could've torn his stitches to threads (and, with closer inspection soon after, was found to have actually happened). He had a hand on his heart and another on his stomach where he'd been shot.

The coffee that had been in his hands was now resting on the floor, mug broken and shattered to pieces, like jagged rocks in a ravene.

Bucky stayed still, listening to the painful breaths of the smaller man. He stood, patting the counter top with his fleshy hand and sending his most friendly grin to Tony.

"I don't bite."

#

"So like, what's with the whole sitting solemnly in the shadows thing?" Tony asked, laying on the breakfast bar, pulling his shirt over his head. Bucky was prepping him for another round of stitches; he had ripped them when he'd jumped, causing blood to stain Steve's t-shirt, of which he'd been wearing as pajamas.

"It's my thing." Bucky pulled out a lighter, flicking the flame over the surgical needle he was using. "In case you didn't know, my thing used to be-"

"Natasha's _thing_ , yeah, I know. Assassins and shit. Steve debriefed me so I wouldn't be _insensitive_ or whatever. You seem pretty fucking stable to me."

Bucky grinned, grabbing some gauze and wiping up the little droplets of blood that were pooling around Tony's wound. The larger man's face softened, as if preparing for a let down - because he really wasn't _all_ that stable, "You're _sure_ you're okay with me patchin' you up? It involves sharp objects of which I'm usually not allowed to handle while sleep deprived."

"Pfft, go 'head, I don't like sewing myself up, it's awkward, kind of like trying to suck your own cock." Bucky raised his eye brows, snorting loudly.

" _Amen_ brother."

"And I'm not waking Bruce up. He gets very... _angry_ when roused before five. Even at me." Tony groaned a little, situating the balled up t-shirt behind his head. Bucky only snorted again, dabbing some Iodine onto his stomach.

Tony was fearless, feisty, smart, and beautiful to look at, Steve's type for sure.

Bucky began, professional as ever as he neared Tony with the needle held in his mechanical hand.

"You know," Bucky licked his lips, squinting ever so slightly as he threaded the stitches through Tony's gut. "Steve debriefed me on you too."

Tony laughed at that, so much so that he winced, gasping. "Ah, _shit_." The smaller man licked his lips, settling down, "What'd he say 'bout me?"

"He explained ever so carefully that you were his boyfriend, a genius, an ass on occasion, but a really great person overall. He also ranted about your eating habits and that I should make you wear socks more often because you have bad circulation and your feet get cold?" Bucky paused, pulling at some thread as Tony snorted, "Also, he told me that you were the best thing that had happened to him in the new world, and that I needed to watch out for his - and I quote - _fella_."

Tony was blushing but Bucky didn't point it out, "I'm _always_ an asshole...and that's the most I've ever heard you say, and they're not even your words."

Bucky met his eyes, "I could object to the always portion. 'Sides, seems like you're trying too hard." The super soldier grinned, ignoring the latter of Tony's statement - a weak diversion to switch subjects -

quoting the smaller man, "Because, _you seem pretty fucking stable to me."_

" _Ah_ ," Tony winced a little when Bucky touched a sore spot, adjusting his hips and drawling out his words (Bucky found it _hot)._ "Talk dirty to me, Buck."

The elevator dinged and a very confused Steve stepped out, looking perplexed as he caught the tail of Tony's sentence.

"Can't right now, Hun, your boyfriend has arrived. Let him whisper sweet nothings into your ear."

"Tony?" Steve came forwards, squinting at the harsh lighting Bucky had rigged in order to sew. "Bucky! _What_ in the worl-"

Tony went about explaining, hands gesturing as Bucky sewed some more, ignoring Steve, who was glaring at the two of them, disappointment heavy in his eyes.

"I nearly died of a heart attack when I found Buckaroo here sipping on some tea, I jumped, as you do when you're _terrif_ -"

"Okay, to defend myself, you overacted a _bit_ -"

"Me? Bucky, you were literally _hiding_ in the fucking shadows like a _vampire_ -"

"Hey, I suck a lot of things, but I am not a blood suckin-"

Tony froze, cocking his head to look over Bucky appreciatively before interrupting once more.

"Steve," Tony looked up at his boyfriend, who had taken position next to him as Bucky finished up, "Tell him that I did not overreact!"

Steve was silent for a moment, one hand on Bucky's shoulder, the other clutched in Tony's.

Finally, he broke out of his reverie, nearly _cackling_ as he laughed at the two.

"It's three in the morning and you guys are here, sur-surrounded by coffee and broken glass, sewing bullet holes, fighting over _vampires_."

It wasn't poised as a question, but Bucky felt the need to answer.

"Yes? Although I wouldn't consider this fighting, Tony an' I are friends."

Steve caught the look Bucky sent Tony, and it looked like a _more than friendly_ glance; they _must've_ had a crazy night.

_Steve_ was having a crazy night, because he was just met with the prospect of his best friend liking his boyfriend, and the only thing he felt was arousal; _it'd be super hot._

Then again, it was three in the morning. He'd have to rethink this in the daylight.

"Well," Steve started, laughing a bit more. Tony grinned, squeezing Steve's hand for him to finish, "I can't say I'm not happy for you two, but-"

"It's a fucked up relationship." Tony finished, shivering as Bucky wiped his stomach clean, warm fleshy fingers applying a large Band-Aid. "Every time we're together I _bleed_."

"Which is something that needs to stop happening." Steve murmured, getting closer to Tony's lips and kissing them with care. Bucky watched on in mild amusement, patting Steve's back.

"Okay, lover boy, time to get your fella up to bed."

"But, I'm not tired-"

"Tony-"

" _Steve_."

"You're on _bed_ rest, and I can't, with good conscience, let you sleep on a _counter top_."

"I can go on the couch, _we_ can watch movies-"

"That sounds great Stevie, and a couch's kind of like a bed, at least, it was back in our day. Whaddya say?" Bucky slapped his bestfriend's shoulder again, grinning brightly, a thread of hair falling from his bun.

The blonde rolled his eyes.

Moments later they were piled on the couch, Tony squished happily between two super soldiers.

#

The remaining team strolled into the kitchen, and therefore past the living room, a few hours later (although some of them didn't even make it to their destination, because holy shit, _Stuckony_ ).

Natasha held out her hand towards Clint, who grumbled and crunched up money into her palm.

"I _can't_ believe you called _that_."

"James and Tony are practically the same person, wouldn't you be attracted to yourself?"

Natasha _recommended_ Tony for the part; he was a good man, perfect for Bucky to adapt with.

"Well _yeah_ , but Tony and Steve, are, like, _mom and dad_."

Steve heard another camera shutter and sat up, hair fluffy and disheveled. He looked around, feeling for his boyfriend.

And finding him wrapped in the arms of Bucky.

His best friend.

And his boyfriend.

Last night hit him like a convoy of tanks.

" _Dad_ ," Clint started, snapping another shot of the grumpy Steve, "I think Mom's cheating."

Steve peered over Bucky's shoulder, jostling it slightly.

"...Whaaat?" Bucky groaned, wrapping himself tighter around Tony, who only sighed contentedly.

" _Buck_...what're you doing with my boyfriend?"

Bucky frowned, looking down at the sleeping Tony in his arms.

Bruce smiled from behind his tea cup.

"Holding him, I _think_."

Tony moaned, rubbing at his eyes.

" _Shuddup_."

"'Kay." Bucky whispered, looking down at the smaller man. The super soldier craned his neck to look at Steve, making a _'what can you do?'_ face. When Steve stared back Bucky's expression changed, and he resembled a dying fish, unspoken words - probably ten different apologies or explanations on the tip of his tongue; Bucky was on edge, as if Steve would attack him at a moments notice.

" _Look_ -"

"Just." Steve smiled, crawling over the two of them carefully ( _Nobody_ wanted a repeat of last nights botched surgery) and finally sliding in behind Tony. He pulled his arms over both men, tucking Tony's body in between them. "Relax."

Clint cocked a brow, holding out his hand to Natasha. She gave him back his money with a whistle.

"Unexpected variables." Thor murmured, grinning brightly at the prospect of making up another 'ship name with Clint (even if he liked the idea of his not-brother and Tony together exclusively, he knew neither man would ever imagine being tied down exclusively; he was sure that Loki would join in soon enough).

The archer cocked his brow, settling on a stool next to Bruce. Clint sighed, body heavy, completely perplexed; Natasha saw mild frustration and maybe even jealousy in his eyes - but there was a softness there too, anytime he had looked over to Tony. Clint was happy that his friend had found peace. Even so, he felt the need to comment, voice laced with disbelief. "So, a threesome? Just like that?"

Bruce only shrugged; this was a normal Tuesday with Tony Stark, the team would figure this out soon enough when they spent enough time with the man. A second later, Tony's sleepy voice filtered out of his super soldier barrier.

"Just like that, kids."

And the family smiled.

#

Weeks later, Clint and Thor were referring to the three as _Stuckony_ \- even if Tony thought it sounded like a type pasta.

Clint offered to join the relationship in order to change the name - a _very_ noble offer, according to him, and was granted access on a few special occasions; _Stonclinky_ was born (unfortunately). Tony thought the title was atrocious, especially when Clint said it _in_ bed, ranting it over and over (just because he thought a frustrated Tony was _hot_ ), as if he was devoted to the half-assed relationship they had (which he _was_ , Clint had drunk the Kool-Aid over and over again, if by Kool-Aid you mean bodily fluids).

The act was a lot more pleasurable when you didn't speak about it.

Although, some had exceptions:

Bucky took every chance to talk dirty.

_"Talk dirty to me, Buck."_

Steve whispered sweet nothings to his favorite _fellas_.

_"Let him whisper sweet nothings into your ear."_

Tony could only moan, just as he did in the beginning ( _minus_ the deadly injuries of course; love marks were always welcome).

Just as he did every meeting after.

Because really, there was _no one_ more deserving of an apology.

And an apology it _was._

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to add to the series, go ahead and drop a prompt on any of my stories and I'll do my best to fill it!   
> Again, thank you for everything.   
> Have a lovely day! (:


End file.
